With the development of network technologies, online shopping becomes an important approach for people to purchase commodities. When purchasing a commodity on the Internet, a user needs to provide a vendor with a shipping address, so that the vendor is able to mail the commodity according to the shipping address provided by the user.
At present, when a user provides a vendor with a shipping address, an address information input method commonly used by a terminal includes the following steps. First, the terminal provides the user with an address information input box in a webpage. Second, the terminal receives a postcode, province/city/district, street address and specific door number input by the user in the address information input box. Third, the terminal sends the received address information to the seller, so that the seller acquires the address information and mails the commodity selected by the user to the corresponding address.
During the process of implementing the present disclosure, because a user needs to manually input information about a postcode, province/city/district, street address and door number, the efficiency of acquiring address information by a terminal is low. Especially when the terminal is a mobile terminal having a small screen and lacking an effective input peripheral, such as a mobile phone or IPAD, due to the limitations of the terminal screen and input peripheral, the efficiency of the user to input the information is quite low, that is, the efficiency of the terminal to acquire address information is quite low.